Nat's Problems
by Cutie Queen 2010
Summary: Okay so nat meets this new girl that he really likes but what happens when rosalina finds out read to find out
1. Nat's New Love pt1

One afternoon a beautiful young lady moved to New York, She was in the recording studio when Nat walked in hearing her singing,When she heard the door closed she stopped, so what Nat did was open and close the door again and she started singing again when he walked around the corner he stood there frozen and what he heard was a 13 year old singing she stood frozen too. When she started singing did he start moving, when she finished with the song he asked her what was her name? she said her name was Jessica He asked her what she was singing she said that she just made up the words to the beat and she told him how she played all different instruments, like the keyboard, and mostly guitar. He asked her how long she had been playing? She said since she was 4 but after her dad died when she was 9 she just never got back into playing or singing after that. And he told her she had a beautiful voice and would love to hear her play sometime and that how he lost his mother in a car accident.She said that she mostly plays guitar in the park and keyboard/piano at the ampatheater down the street. he said that he would go by when ever she's there, and she said that she is doing a rehersal for a talent contest that is going to be going to hppen Saturday and that she practices Wednesday and Thursday. So he asked if he and the rest of his band could come and she said that it was okay.  
So that Wednesday they all showed up to hear her practice they came in right in the middle of a song and the band was impressed excepted Rosalina, to tell you the truth she was jealous of this girl cause she was taking her friends and the guy of her dreams(Nat). She was so jealous that she called Jessica backstage to ask her a question when she really just told her off about to stay away from Nat and just stormed off. Nat asked her what was that about and she just shrugged saying that she really didn't know either it seems that one minute she is all nice then she just starts telling me off. When she finished talking she said that she had to go.  
The next day Nat walks to the park and finds Jessica sitting uder a tree singing

"Sha la la la la Sha la la la la"

"You used to call me your angel Said I was sent straight down from heaven You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong I never wanted you to leave I wanted you to stay here holding me

CHORUS  
I miss you I miss your smile And I still shed a tear Every once in a while And even though it's different now You're still here somehow My heart won't let you go And I need you to know I miss you, sha la la la la I miss you"

"You used to call me your dreamer And now I'm living out my dream Oh how I wish you could see Everything that's happening for me I'm thinking back on the past It's true that time is flying by too fast

CHORUS

I know you're in a better place, yeah But I wish that I could see your face, oh I know you're where you need to be Even though it's not here with me

I miss you I miss your smile And I still shed a tear Every once in a while And even though it's different now You're still here somehow My heart won't let you go And I need you to know I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you I miss your smile And I still shed a tear Every once in a while And even though it's different now You're still here somehow My heart won't let you go And I need you to know I miss you, sha la la la la"  
Nat was so impressed that he just stood there listen and he didn't know why but everytime he heard her voice he became weak he woke up from shock when she said did you like the song ? he said he loved and who is it for? She said it was for my dad I sing it when ever I feel sad or it's the day he died oh and just so you he died in a car accident just like your mother did and if you just came here to give me pity I all ready get enough of that. he asked her if she would play it again? and she asked why? he said that he really loved it and it fit her life about how it's messed up.and she said that she was thinking about playing it for the talent show Saturday and I got a different one if you want to hear it?  
Nat said that he would love to hear it.

Uh oh There you go again Talkin' cinematic Yeah you Your charming You got everybody starstruck I know, how you always seem to go, For the obivous, Instead of me You get a ticket and you'll see

Chorus  
If we were a movie You'd be the right guy And I'd be the best friend

That you'll fall in love with In the end We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset Fade to black Show the names Play the happy song (Yeah)

Yeah, yeah When you call me I can hear it in your voice Oh sure, wanna see me and tell me all about her La, La I'll be actin' through my tears Guess you'll never know That I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in

Chorus  
If we were a movie You'd be the right guy And I'd be the best friend That you'll fall in love with In the end We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset Fade to black Show the names Play that happy song

Wish I could tell you there's a twist Some kind of hero in disguise And were together, it's for real, now playing Wish I could tell you there's a kiss Like somethin' more than in my mind I see it Could be amazing(amazing)

(If we were a movie)If we were a movie You'd be the right guy (guy)  
And I'd be the best friend That you'd fall in love with In the end We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset Fade to black Show the names Play the happy song

(Chorus)

If we were a movie You'd be the right guy And I'd be the best friend That you'd fall in love with In the end We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset Fade to black Show the names Play the happy song

And when she was finished he asked who was that song for? She said for a guy I really like but the problem is that I don't know if he likes me. Nat asked if he knows the guy? She said that you know the guy pretty well. Nat asked what does he look like? she said that he is very cute and girls go crazy when they see him ,but I don't want to give away to much information or that will give him away. So nat thought for a moment, who is this guy? when it hit him like a ton of bricks that the only two who girls go crazy for is him and Thomas.Before he could ask anything else, she was gone.  
Jessica run all the way to the ampatheater to play another song.

How did I get here I turned around and there you were Didn't think twice or rationalize Cause somehow I knew That there was more than just chemistry I mean I knew you were kind of into me But I figured it's too good to be true

I said pinch me, where's the catch this time Can't find a single cloud in the sky Help me before I get use to this guy

They say that good things take time But really great things happen in a blink of an eye Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one I can't believe it Oooh Ohhhh Ooh Ohhh Ooooh You're one in a million

All this time I was lookin' for love Try'n to make things work that wasn't good enough Till I thought I'm through Said I'm done Then stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff Say that I'm your diamond in the rough When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch

Can't believe that I'm so lucky I have never felt so happy Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time But really great things happen in a blink of an eye Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one I can't believe it Oh Oooh Ohhhhhhhhhhh You're one in a million

(yeah, yeah)  
All this time I was lookin' for love Try'n to make things work that wasn't good enough Till I thought I'm through Said I'm done Then stumbled into the arms of the one

I said pinch me where's the catch this time Can't find a single cloud in the sky Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time But really great things happen in a blink of an eye Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one I can't believe it Ohh ohhhh Yeah yeah

They say that good things take time But really great things happen in a blink of an eye Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one I can't believe it Whoa You're one in a million Yeah You're one in a million Yeah You're one in a million 


	2. Nat's New Love pt2

What she didn't know was that nat figured out where she was going and heard her play "one in a million"  
which he knew she was playing for him or Thomas, and he loved her but he didn't know if Thomas loved her too. So when he told himself that he was going to tell her she was gone again. That was when the compietion came on stage it was Bobby Love, thats when he knew that he had to protect jessica, but before he left he was blindfolded and tied up and put in a closet, so he knew that he wouldn't be able to get to jessica in time without help.  
Todays the talent show for a record deal, so jessica was just about to go on stage when she noticed that Nat wasn't there so she went to talk to the band they said they thought he was with her but she said no he wasn't . she was totally destroied but didn't let it show ,she was just about to go on stage when she heard a nosie coming from the closet she opened the door and saw nat tied up, she asked him what happened and he tod her how bobby love will do anything to get that record deal, when he finished talking she helped him up and she said ' I got a plan" before he could ask what, she kissed him and said you were right i do like you alot. Nat was so shock that he couldn't move until she said you need to go to your seat before you get in trouble pluse I gotta surprise for you.  
When it finally came to jessica she took the microphone and said I'm gonna have a special guest play with so here today I introduce The Naked Brothers Band and everyone went crazy and she asked them what songs they know really well Rosalina said she knew Rockstar, jessica said it was perfect.  
So they wnet on stage and started playing while jessica started singing

Yeah Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh Yea-hey-yea.  
Woah!

Sometimes I walk a little faster in the school hallway Just to get next to you (you)  
Some days I spend a little extra time in the morning Dress to impress you

Guess you don't notice Guess you don't need this Sad you're not seein what you're missin'

On the outside shyin' away On the inside dyin' to say

I'm unusual, not so typical Way too smart to be waited around Tai chi practicing, snowboard champion I could fix a flat on your car I might even be a rockstar!  
I might even be a rockstar!

Sometimes I wish when the phone rings that It would be you sayin' let's hang out Then you confess that there's something special between us Why don't we find out

You don't even know me Guess you don't need me Why you're not seein'  
What you're missin'

On the outside shyin' away On the inside dyin' to say (Woooh)  
I'm unusual, not so typical Way too smart to be waited around Tai chi practicing, snowboard champion I could fix a flat on your car I might even be a rockstar (rockstar)

If you only knew the real me I might even be a rockstar I'm telling you that we are meant to be And wouldn't it be nice if you could see That I really am a rockstar

Yea-yea-yea-yea-yea-yea! Woooh! Yeah I really am a rockstar! Hey, Hey, Hey!

Wooo! Hah, a rockstar

I'm unusual, not so typical Way too smart to be waited around Tai chi practicing, snowboard champion I could fix a flat on your car Rockin' wherever we are

Yeah yeah! Cause I really am a rockstar Cause I really am a rockstar I am a rock star Whoa-oh!oh! Yeah!

Everyone was so impressed that after Bobby love went on the judges said that Jessica won cause she mostly exspressed her feelings through her music and that she deserved to win this year. so she asked if everyone would like to here another one everyone got all excited, so she started singing with The Naked Brothers Band Playing.

C'mon guys tell me what we're doing We're hangin' around when we could be all over the pla-a-a-ace The sun is shinin' just the way we like it Let's get out of this hallway Show the world our fa-a-a-ace

It's friday but there's nowhere to go Anywhere is cool but we're not going ho-ome We can do anything we wanna do It's all up to me and you

chorus  
Turn this park into a club The stars are lights and the moon is a vibe from above This skateboard here's our ride so pull on up Everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are Anywhere we go Everybody kno-ows We got the party with us Anywhere we are Anywhere we go Everybody kno-ows We got the party with us Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohhh We got the party with us Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh We got the party with us

Radio, let me be a DJ I'll turn you up keep us movin' 'till we're on a roll,  
Everyone is dancing to their own beat And letting go, everybody here's got so-o-o-oul

It's friday and there's nowhere to be We're kickin' it together it's so good to be fre-e We got each other and that's all we need The rest is up to you and me

chorus

bridge  
Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer That nothing can stand in our way today let's find a place to play

chorus  
Turn this park into a club The stars are the lights and the moon is a vibe from above This skateboard here's our ride so pull on up Everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are Anywhere we go Everybody kno-ows We got the party with us Anywhere we are Anywhere we go Everybody kno-ows We got the party with us

Turn this park into a club The stars are the lights and the moon is a vibe from above We got the party with us This skateboard here's our ride so pull on up Everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are Anywhere we go Everybody kno-ows We got the party with us Anywhere we are Anywhere we go Everybody kno-ows Oh oh oh We got the party, we got the party, we got the party, we got the party with us Oh oh oh oh ohh We got the party with us

After that she asked Nat if he would like to do one of his songs he said"yeah,cause I just made a new one".She went back on stage and Now everybody here they are the Naked Brothers Band. He said"But I do need some help with this song, think you can help? Jessica said"I would be happy too".

I've got a question For you I've got a question For you Do you love me?  
Yeah-Jessica Do you love me?  
Yeah-Jessica Do you love me?  
Yeah-Jessica I've got a question For you I've got a question For you Do you love me?  
Yeah-Jessica Do you love me?  
Yeah-Jessica repeat  
I need an answer From you I need an answer From you Do you love me?  
Yeah-Jessica Do you love me?  
Yeah-Jessica repeat  
Tell me oh I tried to Give me reason And sight Give me Turn on my lights Turn my head Turn the night Give me I've got a question For you I've got a question For you Do you love me?  
Yeah-Jessica Do you love me?  
Yeah-Jessica repeat

When they were finished everyone went crazy saying"encore"  
So The Naked Brothers Band started playing "Rosalina"

You went to live your life But why'd you have to go You're my only love My only never ending love Rosalina Rosalina You took my heart away And now I miss you so You're my only love My only never ending love Rosalina Rosalina

musical interlude

I'll never be the same I'll miss you till I die You're my only love My only never ending love Rosalina Rosalina Rosalina Rosalina

Jessica was waiting backstage when she said to herself she couldn't listen to this anymore so she slipped out the back door and ran all the way to the beach and into a cave and stayed there Back to the naked brothers band, everyone was waiting for Jessica but she never showed so Nat went backstage to find the back door open he relized that she must of heard the song he was singing to Rosalina.  
It was about a quater to mid-night Jessica went to her appartment she opened up her door and found Nat sleeping on the couch with the T.V on she thought to herself must of known where I hide my emergency key at. So she went to get a blanket and pillow and she put the pillow under his head and the blanket on top of him.  
The next morning she woke up before nat, so she went downstairs and order roomservies when the food came she took it to the kitchen opened it up and went back to bed, Nat woke up smelling something delicious so he walked into the kitchen and found eggs,panckes and a muffin and a note it said: Nat sorry if I worried you I just couldn't take another broken heart so I thought breakfast would make-up for me leaving like I did oh and next time try the beach before you go to my appartment I'm usually there when I'm sad ttyl-Jessica When nat finished reading the note he went upstairs to Jessicas room and found her asleep or so he thought Jessica said"you can come in" and Nat said" sorry if I woke you" She said"you didn't and did you enjoy your breakfast"?He said"He loved it and thank you". Jessica said"your welcome and I owed it to you after I ran off without telling someone and I'm sorry. Nat said" it's okay I was just really worried cause I... She asked " you what"? Nat said"I love you" and she smiled and said" I love you too" and that really shocked him cause he never really loved a girl that loved him back so what she did to bring him out of shock was kiss him on the lips and that totally woke him up. And he asked what was that for and she said that was to wake you up cause I asked you a question. And he said sorry I was in shock after what you said now what was that queston? and she said will you go out with me? Nat said that he would too.

So the next morning, Nat and Jessica went to breakfast. But when they got outside the photographers started following them. 


End file.
